warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Scared
Episode 2, Season 1, of In The Little Woods Scared "Wake up my dear." A nose gently poked Lightkit's side. Raising her head, Lightkit turned to look at the one who had poked her, it was Spiritsong. "What is it?" "You have been sleeping for a long time, and still haven't even touched your mouse I brought you. Are you ok?" Spiritsong's eyes were worried as she spoke, as though she was praying to StarClaan that this wasn't true. "I dunno, I guess I didn't get much sleep before... I'm just so tired." The truth was that Lightkit had been trying to sleep more. She didn't want to see Moondapple, who would surely be in the clearing. "Anyway, I'm not hungry right this second." Spiritsong nodded, before returning outside the clearing, she was probably going to see the elders, or something. Lightkit decided she should face her fears, and exit the den. Summoning all her strength, she tottered outside. She dug her claws into the ground, and her eyes were closed as she stood outside, sunshine warming her pelt. "Hey, Lightkit!" A voice sounded from nearby. It belonged to Brightsong, a ginger and white warrior. "How are you today?" "I-I guess I'm good." Lightkit replied, blinking open her eyes to look at Brightsong. "How are you, Brightsong?" "I'm perfect!" Brightsong smiled at Lightkit, eyes happy. "Sorry about yesterday with Ravenclaw, I should've stopped him." she dipped her head, "I'm really sorry." "It's fine!" Lightkit replied quickly before looking at the ground, "I really don't mean to be rude, but aren't you on today's battle patrol? I think your wounds from two days ago are gone." Brigthsong nodded, "Yeah, I'm on the patrol, and no offense taken! It's my fault I was jabbering on with you!" she flicked her long tail, eyes still happy. "Have a nice day, Lightkit!" she whipped around, and ran to join the other warriors going to fight the other clans. Cats were swarming around the clearing, and Lightkit felt overwhelmed. Her brother was out here somewhere, she knew it. He never seemed to mind the huge crowds on battle days. Sometimes he talked to Lightkit about ecscaping to watch the battles. She always scolded him when he said this, what if he got himself hurt? A lean cat leapt up the clan-stone. It was Songstar, in all her glory. Her long creamy fur shone in the sunlight and her eyes were shining. "Cats of FrostClan, we all know today we are launching another battle on NightClan, our neighboors. We aren't laying a claw on TreeClan, as we may be able to claim an alliance with them yet. If they even so much as hurt one of you, however, you have my permission to rip the fur off them!" when she said the last of her words, her words were hinted with mailice. The cats all around Lightkit called out in agreement, and Lightkit felt herself go tense, would Lostkit try ecscaping this time? She couldn't find him, so her lost brother could be anywhere. "Thank you, Songstar." Hawkbreath, the deputy replied to his leader. He leapt up to stand next to her, as he began listing off the cats that'd be in the fighting patrol, and what each of their jobs would be. "Lightkit!" A voice whispered from behind her. It was Lostkit, a wild grin on his face. "I'm going with them!" Lightkit turned to look at her brother, "Are you insane? You'll be mauled out there!" She swept her gaze over the cats surrounding her, "Come on." Lostkit followed her as she sneaked to a cubby hole in the side of camp. This was their meeting place, so they almost always went here to talk in private.